Elphelt Valentine
Elphet Valentine is a new playable character in Guilty Gear series. She is a playable DLC character in Guilty Gear XRD -SIGN-. She serves a prominent role as the female lead as seen in the game's story mode. She is the sister of Ramlethal Valentine. Personality A kind-hearted lover of nature and animals, she never ignores those who are lonely. She always tries to exemplify the pinnacle of femininity, only to fail over and over again. In the final Chapter of Story Mode, it is revealed that her true objective was concealed from her own mind and didn't activate until after Justice's awakening. She was purposefully created not knowing her objective so that she could get close to Sol, Ky, and other major threats to "Mother." Even though Sol had much distrust for her in the beginning, he felt the need to save her from her programming as she started to remind him of Aria. Before she succeeds in self-destucting, she is stopped by her sister Ramlethal as thanks for helping her awaken to the concept of emotions. She is then brought back to the Backyard where her fate is currently unknown Gameplay Elphelt's playing style is remarkably different to any other Guilty Gear character in that, instead of using primarily melee weapons, she uses rifles and shotguns to deal damage. From long distances, she is able to snipe and 'potshot' opponents; she is also able to aim and reload these weapons. She also makes use of other weapons such as a pistol, fruit-shaped grenades, a cannon, and champagne, most of which are concealed within her bouquet. Her bouquet and individual flowers also function as melee weapons, along with a hidden cake-cutting blade. References and Allusions * Elphelt's floral motif and use of ranged weaponry seems to draw inspiration from the American hard rock band Guns n Roses. * Her Instant Kill is a possible allusion to Jon Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name" from his 1986 album Slippery When Wet. Trivia *She shares her birthday with Dizzy and Axl Low , coincidentally two other characters who share Guns n Roses inspiration. *Elphelt and Noel Vermillion from the BlazBlue series are both gunslingers who share a dislike of bugs and insects. Coincidentally, they also share the same birthday. They also take on their alternate/true forms when they are forced to fight against the main protagonist. *Elphelt's fighting style is quite similar to Bulleta/B.B. Hood from the Darkstalkers series, who also favors concealed weaponry and unsuspecting outward appearance. * While both the first generation and Ramlethal had a creature known as Lucifero as their companion it's unknown if Elphelt has or had one as well. * Elphelt has a latent power that allows her to know the location of any individual with Gear cells, her true mission with it was to keep an eye on Sol Badguy but she found the High King of Illyria instead. * Unlike the original Valentine from Overture and her sister to an extent, she's the first known Valentine with emotions on her own according to her Mother's wishes without the interference of other individuals such as Sol Badguy and Sin Kiske. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Guilty Gear Heroes Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Idealistic Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Heroic Creation Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Transformed Heroes